Standing at the Edge
by GaaraIsHot
Summary: Song fic for SasuXNaru. What REALLY happens when Sasuke leaves konoha.. The sad end.


Story: Standing at the Edge

Summary: Song fic for SasuxNaru. What REALLY happens when Sasuke leaves Konoha.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto (sp?). The song 'Standing at the Edge of the Earth' is by Blessed Union of Souls.

A/N I absolutely LOVE this song! Anyway, I'm not really a huge fan of yiao (although there are a few I like) but… When I was listening to the song earlier, I just had images of a SasuxNaru fanfic… and well… Here it is!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you so much!" Sakura had screamed to Sasuke's back as tears roll down her face like an unstoppable waterfall. The pain she was feeling right now, knowing that Sasuke wanted to leave Konoha… leave HER, was so intense she felt as though her heart was bleeding.

Sasuke had not answered… And in a flash, he was gone from her sight. "Sakura-San… Arigatou." Those were the last words she heard before blacking out.

Naruto felt his own heart shatter into the smallest of pieces. He watched as Sasuke slowly place Sakura on a bench and then walked on. Even SHE was unable to stop him. Sasuke was still leaving Konoha and all Naruto could do was sit in the trees and watch.

No. He won't just watch. He CAN'T just watch! Naruto hurriedly jumped down and ran as fast as he could—his heart depended on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Intro music… LOL)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was shocked as hell to see Naruto standing at Konoha's main gates, looking as serious as ever. Still, he kept walking. He moved past Naruto as if no one was there; As if his heart was not aching so much at just the sight of the blond boy… at that unexplainable look upon his face.

Naruto too, was shocked, hurt, angry, burned… How could this all be happening? Why did this all have to happen? Since Orochimaru gave Sasuke the cursed seal, he had known it would all amount to this. He had known Sasuke would leave in search for power. He knew how much Sasuke wanted—needed—this. He thought he had readied himself to accept this. But now, right this very moment, he felt as though watching Sasuke slowly walk away was like watching himself slowly dying.

_**I knew that this moment would come in time**_

_**That I have to let go and watch you fly**_

_**I know you're coming back so why am I**_

_**Dying inside?**_

"Wait…" Naruto whispered, slowly turning to face Sasuke's back. "Wait… Wait!" Naruto yelled, forcing all the power he had to run to the boy he loved. God damn this ache within his heart, it was just too much!

Sasuke had stopped but made no move to turn around. The expression on his face was unreadable, Naruto found it hard to speak. He stood there behind Sasuke, face down, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, he reached out.

_**Are you searching for words that you can't find?**_

_**Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie**_

Sasuke turned his head so that Naruto couldn't see the tears that were forming in his own eyes. Damn if he will show weakness now. Damn Naruto for holding his hand! Damn him for not even saying anything! Damn him for even being here! Why did Naruto have to make this so hard for him? If he hadn't showed up, thing would have been much easier.

_**There's just no easy way to**_

_**Say goodbye…**_

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto voiced out weakly, choking on his words, finding it hard to even breath with the intensity of his emotions, his heart in his throat. He could hardly move. He was afraid that if he even blinked, Sasuke would be gone forever. "D-don't… do this…"

Finally, Sasuke had forced himself to move ;to wrap his arms around Naruto, to hold him close, to hold him tight. And Naruto had stood there with his arms on his sides knowing that this would end it all. Thus warm embrace was proof that no matter what, Sasuke would leave. Despite how much Naruto resented that, he let Sasuke hold him. It felt too good to make him stop. He let Sasuke know that he understood even if it was like stabs to his heart.

Sasuke finally got the strength to let go, after such a warm embrace that seemed to last forever. And despite how much he wanted to keep holding on, he let go. And turned around and walked away. He couldn't let himself stay here much longer or else he might lose his control and break down. Naruto was his only weakness. Even though the blond was his rival, he was also his love. And so for both their sake, he must walk away; he must forget about those deep blue eyes. He must become stronger.

_**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth**_

_**Hoping that someday you'd come back again**_

_**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth…**_

_**Hoping that someday…**_

"No!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Sasuke's arm, turning him around. Sasuke stared at him. He felt angry. He thought Naruto understood and yet… And yet… Naruto was crying. Damn him! Damn how much this could make him weak.

_**Don't misunderstand**_

_**what I'm trying to say**_

_**I just don't want to let you**_

_**leave this way**_

"Not like this…" Naruto whispered and slowly pulled Sasuke closer to touch their lips together. That was the final straw. All the control that Sasuke had been holding on to had collapsed. All the tears that he had been forcing to stay put have started to uncontrollably pour down his cheeks. And he kissed Naruto back; he let himself give in. And they kissed with eyes closed and tears pouring down both their faces. Sasuke dared not to stop, he knew he wanted this and he will always love Naruto.

_**I want you to know that**_

_**I'll stand right by your side**_

AS the kiss ended because of their need for air, the two looked into each other's eyes. This was the most painful goodbye they would ever experience, knowing that they love each other so much and yet Sasuke leaving was inevitable and they both know it. Still Naruto will continue to love him and will vow to search for him again.

_**And I know this must be**_

_**The very last time that we see each other cry**_

_**But whatever happens know that**_

_**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth**_

Naruto stepped back and turned around. "Go… now…" He said, more like a beg. He knew he had to let Sasuke go now or he will never be able to accept it. And Sasuke complied without a word, turned around and walked away, allowing his eyes to speak for him. He let the tears flow as he drifted farther and farther from the person who gives sense to his life.

Naruto closed his eyes, praying, that one day Sasuke will kill Itachi and return to his arms

_**Waiting for someday Believing in someday  
Praying for someday, I'll be...**_

_**Longing for someday Clinging to someday  
Cherishing someday, I'll be...   
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday  
Wishing for someday, I'll be...  
Living for someday Counting on someday**_

He didn't care how long it would take. 1 year, five years, 20 years… 100 years! As long as Sasuke would come back, he would wait. He will stand at the edge of the earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hey guys, to those who are fans of my stories FULL HOUSE FOR A MONTH and WHEN TRUTH IS INNEVITABLE, Again I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update..

Oh, and I'll be asking you all a favor…

I'm a member of NeoPets And I need extra pints for my account do… So if you could please just visit this link:

** banner:**

a href" src"http://images. width468 height60 border0 /a 

Just a little bit of your time would help me sooooo much.

Neopets is a site where you can create virtual pets to fight and play with. So if you're interested, you can sign up too using that link above..

And if you really feel like helping me out, (which I will appreciate so much)  can you please put that link up in your sites?? Like myspace, friendster, livejournal, deviantart, e-mail it to friends and so on… please.. I really need this…

Put up this banner:

a href" src"http://images. width468 height60 border0 /a 

just remove that space between " " and "a" okay..?  thanks!

If I get a lot of referrals on my account, I'll reward y'all by posting 2 chapters in just one update!! (don't worry, I have the chapters ready now. So I won't take long to update..) Is that okay with y'all?! I'm not asking for much just a small favor..

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!


End file.
